Suite Aikatsu
by LovelyMunchie
Summary: After 1 month of Noise's fight, peace and musical happiness was restored. The Suite Precure team, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako, job was done, but not for long. The Suite Precure team started attending a new academy called Starlight Academy, an academy for idols. They meet new friends and villians. How far will this team go to become top idols and still keep Precure a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**((This story takes place during season 1. Before Dream Academy came along and before Ichigo left to America))**_

_**Hibiki's POV:**_

_~1 month later~_

Peace and quiet. Hummy sitting on my lap, sleeping. Its so peaceful. No Negatones. No Noise. No anything. Its been long since I felt peace and not being a Pretty Cure everyday. Too long. I couldn't help but look at my Cure Module. Its a while since I used them. Oh yeah and the fairy tones. I looked behind me seeing them playing around.

I closed my eyes and think about the time of this peace. It was before we became Pretty Cure, but it was the time me and Kanade were fighting and I didn't enjoyed that. But everything is over and peace and musical happiness is restored.

**"HIBIKI!"**

I randomly heard. It made me jumped. I looked on my lap seeing Hummy looking at me.

**"What Hummy?"**

**"KANADE'S CUPCAKES!"**

I chuckled.

"Ok Hummy let's go"

I stood up carrying Hummy in my arms.

"Come on fairy tones, you guys come too"

~TIme skip to Kanade~

I entered Lucky Spoon, Kanade's bakery, seeing Kanade at the counter looking at a customer then looked at me.

"Thanks for coming to Lucky Spoon, come again"

Kanade then faced me.

"Let me guess. Hummy?"

I nodded. Then we burst into laughing.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

Kanade chuckled.

"Ok Hummy."

I set Hummy on the counter and Kanade gave her a cupcake. Hummy started eating it.

"Another day of peace"

"It feels so different without being a Pretty Cure for a day"

I agree with Kanade.

"YAY YUMMY CUPCAKE!"

Hummy randomly shouted.

"Kanade who was that?"

As Souta, Kanade's little brother, entered the room.

"Oh nothing"

He looked at us with a confused face until at the right time we heard the door open.

"I'll get it"

As Souta exited the room. My heart was beating fast since we STILL never told anyone we were Pretty Cure.

"HUMMY!"

I whispered yelled.

"Oh hey Ellen. Hey Ako"

My attention was turned to Ellen and Ako who just entered the room. Ako was holding a laptop and Ellen was holding 4 pieces of paper.

(Underlined for Hibiki, **Bold for Kanade**, _Italics for Ellen_ and _**Bold Italics for Ako**_)

"So what's all this?"

_"Well after 1 month of boredom, me and Ako decided to do something intresting"_

**_"_****Like what?"**

**_"Well online, I found out you can go to this school call Starlight Academy"_**

"So, you just want us to move to a new school?"

**_"There will be dorms and stuff like that"_**

**"But what about Lucky Spoon?"**

_"We can also visit sometimes."_

Kanade sighed in relief.

"Hey we can visit but why a new school?"

**_"Its a special school that we have to go through an audition and besides regular school is boring and we have nothing to do"_**

"An audition? Like a musical audition?"

_"Yep like that"_

"What is this school about?"

Ako set the laptop on the counter and opened to a web page called Starlight Academy Enrollment.

**_"Its a school about us girls becoming famous idols."_**

"It will be definitely something new to do and we can kinda stop being bored everyday."

_**"We go through an audition and we hope we get enrolled."**_

_"The papers I am holding are the enrollment papers so we can fill it out and then they set up a time for us to audition."_

I was on the laptop going through the website of this school. There was video of it so I clicked on it. (Its the competition video between Ran and Hikari)

**"Can we go all together, like all of us?"**

_"We can try."_

"Well let's stop talking and start filling out the form"

**_"Me and Ellen already filled out the form so we only need you and Kanade."_**

Kanade and I filled out the form and we gave it to Ellen.

_"I will be giving the academy and asked them if we could do all together ok?"_

"Ok" Me and Kanade said in unison.

"Do they allow me?" Hummy randomly came into the conversation.

_**"We'll ask that too"**_

(I don't know if they allow pets so lets say yes)

_~Next day~_

I was at Lucky Spoon with Hummy and Kanade. We heard the door burst open seeing Ako and Ellen entered.

"So how did it go?"

_**"We can do it together and we can bring Hummy, but only if she behaves and doesn't interfere with us learning."**_

"YAY!"

_"Our audition is tomorrow, so we better be prepared"_

Kanade and I looked at each other and nodded. Tomorrow will be an interesting day.


	2. THe Audititon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Precure and Aikatsu. I only own the idea. Thank you for Soildercrafter1 for editing**

_**3rd Person:**_

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako were standing at the school entrance. They looked at the small sign that read "Starlight Academy Entrance Examination Hall". They slowly entered, admiring the big academy. They looked at each other nervously, hoping all four of them would make it. Hummy was sleeping in Ellen's arms. As they entered, they saw a huge line. The longer they waited in the line, the more nervous they got.

"What if we don't get in?" Hibiki blurted out. The three looked at her, surprised.

"We're all sticking together, besides all four of us are together in this. If one of us doesn't make it, we all don't make it." Kanade said, reassuring Hibiki.

Ako took out four papers from her bag. She gave a paper to Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen.

"I heard there is an exam when we enter. It's best that we study first." The three of them smiled at Ako. The papers had information about different types of idols.

"Thanks Ako." Ellen said graciously.

"I am still going to fail the test though, I suck at school. The only thing I am good at is sports." She said looking ashamed.

Kanade shook her head. "Just try." She said trying to reassure her.

The line was long but thankfully it gave the Suite team time to study and be memorize some facts.

* * *

The team was in the middle of the oral exam. Hibiki was struggling with the questions. Kanade was about half done. Ellen nearly done and Ako finished with it. When the test was finally over, Hibiki came out looking very worried.

* * *

The team entered the room noticing three adults sitting at a table. The four sat down on the chairs. Ellen put Hummy down next to her chair.

"What is the reason you decided to go to this school?" One of the adults asked.

Ako went first.

"I've always had a love for music, especially when singing. I want to go here because my love for singing led me here, to pursue my dream and become an idol." She said quickly.

"Okay so you cannot do this, but I have to try." Hibiki thought silently.  
Ellen spoke next.

"I have a passion for singing. I have been singing since I was very young. I want to become an idol to sing my heart out for people to enjoy. I have to take the first step though, and it's here." She said happily.

Kanade was next. She looked at Hibiki, smiled, and then spoke.

"Actually we are all the same. We are a group that strives for something. The passion for singing and to have the people enjoying our singing. This is our first step. If you decide to take one of us, you have to take all of us. We have decided to be a group. You can't change our decision. We've come here to become the idols we've dreamed of."

Kanade stood up and the other three followed. They left the room quickly. Hibiki was confused but relieved she didn't have to speak. She looked to Kanade.

"Why did you do that?" she questioned

Kanade looked back at her.

"It's our goal right? We are all together. You take one, you get all. Besides, I knew you were too nervous to speak." She said jokingly.

Hibiki chuckled in relief.

The team was standing outside the door. A door that would determine if they were going to get in or not. The live audition. Ellen set Hummy down.

"Don't get in trouble okay." Ellen said in a motherly way.

Hummy nodded and sat down. They took a deep breath and went in. Hibiki closed the door behind them as they walked to a table. They looked at the table to see mysterious cards. Before they could touch them, however" they were startled by a voice.

"The entrance audition is now beginning. Choose three Aikatsu cards to coordinate your outfits, and then proceed to the stage." A speaker groaned.

They each looked at the cards. They finally picked their cards hesitantly. As they looked at their outfits, they noticed it partially looked like their Precure outfits. ((Go to my profile, copy and paste the link, and you will see the outfits)). They looked around the room to see four strange doors. They looked at each other and each went separately to a door. They opened it to find a weird machine. They puts their cards into the machine and it lit up and opened a door. They were amazed it opened. They gave themselves final pieces of encouragement and stepped inside it.

They came out on a stage with the outfits they chose. The voice, from before in the room, began speaking.

"Applicants 378, 379,380, and 381. Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Ellen Kurokawa, and Shirabe Ako."

The crowd began to cheer loudly. They looked around, taking in their surroundings.

"Nice coords." Orihime Mitsuishi said. ((In the audience))

The music began to play and they started began their performance.

((Note: I had to change the 'Pretty Cure' part to 'Increase pure' [I know pathetic. I couldn't think of anything. All I thought was how Precure wanted to increase pure in the world from bad guys so...yeah it's still pathetic.] at least people won't find out their Precure identities.))

La la la la la  
Suite Suite Increase pure  
Suite Increase pure  
Suite Suite Increase pure  
Suite Increase pure

The story starts now  
with a resounding melody

Lively footsteps  
become a chime  
The rhythm engraves a happy tune

Let's sing in a loud voice! (OK!)  
Even a dog's footsteps make harmony (Woof!)  
Clap together! MUSIC! (Increase pure!)  
Repeat it many times!

Sing! This world will  
Swing! Together  
For you (For me)  
For girls (For boys)  
Jump an octave and

Dream! Now for tomorrow  
Believe! While fluttering,  
Let's pray that a smile will be born.  
Harmony!

Suite Suite Increase pure

Once they finished, the whole crowd jumped up to clap and cheer. They looked at each other smiling. Clearly liking the reaction they got.

* * *

((TIME SKIP))

Finally the four of them were in lobby watching the big TV screen, waiting for the final results. 10 numbers popped up.

213, 276, 378, 379, 380, 381, 451, 563, 743, and 810

The team looked at each other and hugged. Hummy jumping in the air happily. They were excited about their accomplishment. This accomplishment was the start of a new beginning.

* * *

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**ShugoYuuki123**

_Cool looking forward to the next chapter to see what happens at their audition. And what season of Aikatsu would this be in? :)_

This is during season 1. I said it in the last chapter.

**Guest**

_Please update_

This is an update


End file.
